


Quattro volte in cui il verde è stato un problema e una in cui una fortuna

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fun fact: Amadeus è daltonico anche nella vita reale, M/M, Slice of Life, chissà quante battute gli avranno fatto nella sua vita, press f to pay respect
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: La vita di Amadeus sarebbe molto, molto più semplice se non fosse daltonico.(il riferimento a Sabrina Palermo è stato fatto prima della frase detta da Fiore a Sanremo)
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello
Kudos: 2





	Quattro volte in cui il verde è stato un problema e una in cui una fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> In onore del countdown per Sanremo Ventiventuno, ecco la terza di sette fic inedite e mai pubblicate prima!  
> Nelle ricerce di fandom ci siamo imbattuti in due articoli: uno il cui pov era quello di un tal "cavallo migliore amico di Amadeus", che diceva di avere in comune con lui il daltonismo, e un altro dove Ama in persona rispondeva alla tanto posta domanda "ma tu il semaforo come lo vedi?"  
> Dopo sudate ricerche i nostri esperti sono riusciti a risalire alla tipologia di daltonismo da cui Ama pare essere affetto, che corrisponde proprio alla variante in cui mancano i recettori al colore verde.  
> In breve, chi è daltonico:  
> -non vede colori troppo chiari; nel caso di Ama, fa molta fatica a vedere i colori pastello  
> -in questa variante i colori rosati e i colori verdi non sono scindibili se messi vicini  
> Ovviamente ricordo come al solito che questa è un opera di fantasia e che non ci si riferisce alle persone reali, ma ai loro rispettivi personaggi pubblici. Enjoy!

1\. La maglietta

  


“Questa è la maglietta più brutta che abbia mai visto”, sentenziò Nicola con le sopracciglia così alzate che per poco non toccavano l’attaccatura dei capelli. Amedeo mise una certa espressione indecisa.

“Ma come, è un così bel colore!” civettò Rosario mentre rideva e si tirava la maglia su e giù. Verde su fucsia era ufficialmente l’accoppiata peggiore che avesse mai visto, sopratutto in quelle tonalità pastello che parevano da bambini. Dei bambini con evidenti problemi di vista, ovviamente.

“Non mi pare così brutta.”

Si corresse: dei bambini con problemi di vista e Amedeo. Nicola lo guardò con aria ancor più incredula.

“Ma stai guardando la stessa cosa che sto guardando io?”

“La vuoi indossare tu?” chiese subito Rosario, e fece per toglierla, fermato appena in tempo dai suoi amici. Almeno chiudesse la tenda del camerino prima, non era il caso di far vedere il suo fisico a tutti, diceva Amedeo con le orecchie un po’ rosse. ‘Okay mamma’, aveva risposto Rosario prima di scoppiare a ridere.

Dovevano uscire a fare shopping insieme più spesso.

“Ma seriamente la trovi bella?”

Amedeo si strinse sulle spalle.

“È una normale maglietta beige, non vedo dove sia il problema.”  
Rosario e Nicola si guardarono confusi. La maglia era verde e fucsia, c’era ben poco da dire, nessun beige nemmeno per errore.

“È normale anche la scritta ‘sexy beast’ in fucsia al centro?” chiese Savino inclinando la testa.

Amedeo dapprima aggottò le sopracciglia, poi le spianò e si batté la mano in fronte come si fosse appena ricordato di qualcosa di essenziale.

“Oh, giusto. La maglia è verde, vero?”

“Verdissima.”  
“Io non vedo il verde.”

“Ma sei daltonico?”

Amedeo annuì piano e parve confuso.

“Non ve l’avevo mai detto?”

Entrambi negarono e si guardarono ancora, sorpresi ma non troppo di quella nuova rivelazione. Non era segreto che il suo gusto nel vestire non fosse esattamente definibile...ottimo, quindi in un certo senso aveva senso.

“Pensavo di averlo detto.”  
“Ma il fucsia lo vedi?” chiese Nicola indicando la gloriosa scritta sul petto di Rosario.

“Dipende dalla luce e dall’intensità. A volte si, a volte no.”  
“Beh, peccato. Ti perdi una maglia di gran classe.”

  


2\. Lo scherzo

  


“Buonasera, buonasera meraviglioso pubblico della Rai, siamo pronti per una nuova puntata di Stasera tutto è possibile!” esclamò Amadeus con un gran sorriso. Il teatro di Napoli, quello in cui registravano quella sera, era più gremito che mai: il pubblico dagli spalti applaudiva, esortato dagli addetti certo, ma gli piaceva pensare che un po’ lo facessero anche spontaneamente.

Il completo ocra che indossava quel giorno gli piaceva in modo particolare. Tolse lo sguardo dal pubblico e lo portò alle telecamere, annunciò gli ospiti, li invitò a sistemarsi e si preparò mentalmente alle battute e ai giochi che avrebbe annunciato.

“Scusami Ama”, lo fermò d’un tratto uno degli ospiti appena seduto,

“Ma tu non sei daltonico?”

“Si si, sono daltonico, perché?”

“Lo sai che stai indossando un abito verde?”

Lo sguardo e le mani corsero al tessuto della sua giacca, poi al personale dietro le telecamere che se la rideva da matti, e infine di nuovo alle telecamere stesse.

“E che verde, direi” aggiunse un’altra ospite,

“Sembri caduto in una pozzanghera radioattiva.”  
Amadeus arrossì un po’ sotto il cerone. Ci avrebbe parlato lui coi costumisti, pensò facendo scattare un grosso sorriso.

“Eh, sapete, per provare qualcosa di nuovo si fa questo e altro!”

“Si ma pari un semaforo acceso, Ama”

“Beh,” ridacchiò lui,

“Almeno ora abbiamo la certezza che non è un colore che mi sta bene.”

  


3\. La lingerie

  


Non ci volle molto perché Fiore capisse dove Ama avesse passato quella sera.

‘Ti devo mostrare una cosa’, gli aveva detto con un gran sorriso e una misteriosa busta in mano. Sperò solo non si trattasse di un’altra delle sue giacche dai disegni tremendi. Se c’era una cosa rimasta costante nel tempo infatti era quella che Ama continuava ad avere dei gusti orrendi in fatto di vestiario.

“Pronto?” esclamò facendo spuntare la testa dalla camera da letto. Fiore non distolse nemmeno lo sguardo dal telefono.

“Mostra.”

“Non stai manco guardando.”

Finalmente spense lo schermo e si voltò verso di lui.

“Va bene, fammi vedere.”  
Dovette faticare per non scoppiare a ridere sonoramente. Certo che nella sua vita ne aveva visto di intimo di pessimo gusto, ma quello, quello era proprio tremendo. Il pizzo verde prato completava un tessuto color cioccolato in un modello che pareva preso dalla più scadente rivista vintage Anni Ottanta, con una forma decisamente poco adatta al suo fisico, non che gli paresse fosse adatta a qualsiasi fisico.

“Allora? Ti piace?”  
“È-è-” provò invano a dire. Poi non riuscì più a trattenersi: scoppiò a ridere.

“È la prova che non sarai mai più autorizzato ad andare a prendere vestiti senza di me.”

“Ma come? Pensavo il colore ti sarebbe piaciuto.”

“Ama.”

“No. Non me lo dire. È verde, vero?”

Di nuovo Fiore scoppiò in un accesso di risata sotto gli occhi un po’ offesi e un po’ divertiti del suo fidanzato, che ora pareva molto meno confidente rispetto a poco prima. Peccato non riuscisse a non guardare quella mutanda col pizzo verde acceso sopra il marrone scuro senza che gli venisse in automatico una risata così forte che ormai aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

“Lo è.”

Ama sospirò a fondo e guardò verso il soffitto.

“Ma porca puttana.”

  


4\. La lingerie 2

  


La consistenza della carta sotto il regalo pareva sospettosamente morbida. Ti prego, pensò Fiore sudando freddo, fa’ che sia qualcosa di giallo. O di blu, per carità.

“Dai, aprilo!” esclamò Ama spingendogli scherzosamente il braccio. Sembrava fin troppo entusiasta per i suoi gusti.

“Vedrai, è una cosa che ti lascerà sorpreso.”  
Okay, ora era ufficialmente terrorizzato. Con un colpo strappo la carta e rivelò uno scorcio di tessuto marrone.

Oh no.

Con fin troppa lentezza tirò fuori quello che era palesemente un paio di tanga che sarebbero stati pure carini, se non fossero stati trasparenti e con disegni floreali in pizzo marrone.

“Hai visto? Saranno pure verde scuro, ma questa volta ci ho azzeccato”.

Oh cielo.

“Ah, stasera ci saranno scintille in casa, eh?” punzecchiò uno dei presenti, l’unico che pareva felice di quel regalo, a giudicare le facce di tutti gli altri parenti. Decisero automaticamente di ignorarlo.

Mille battute gli vennero in mente su quei tanga, tutte pungenti, tutte tremende, ma sapeva quanto Ama si fosse sforzato di fargli un bel regalo e non voleva affatto intristirlo o farlo sentire inadeguato davanti a tutti quei parenti. Così si dipinse un bel sorriso in volto, lo guardò profondamente e disse:

“È un meraviglioso regalo. Grazie, Ama. Una sola cosa: non sono verdi, ma marroni.”

“Oh”, gongolò subito Ama,

“Ancora meglio, allora!”

No, non è proprio meglio per nulla, pensò Fiore, ma di nuovo sorrise e gli schioccò un breve bacio sulle labbra. Di certo la sorpresa più grande l’avrebbe trovata il vicino di casa, quando la mattina dopo si sarebbe trovato un paio di tanga marroni buttati in giardino dalla finestra della casa accanto.

  


5\. Sabrina Palermo

  


Fare spettacoli in drag a casa propria è di certo una cosa strana, ma farli in casa altrui? Quando Sabrina aprì la porta dopo un viaggio particolarmente lungo pensò fossero entrati dei ladri. Un po’ strano che si fossero fermati a ridere e mettere “Careless Whisper” in sottofondo, ma chi era lei per giudicare?

Ripensò freneticamente a chi aveva lasciato le chiavi di casa.

Sua madre era decisamente troppo anziana per poter arrivare da sola a casa, né era il tipo da piombarle all’improvviso. Suo marito, prima in viaggio con lei, stava andando a parcheggiare la macchina. Questo lasciava spazio solamente a due sospetti.

Con una mossa sicura del polso girò la maniglia della sua camera.

“...Oh.”

Fiore ricambiò il suo sguardo attonito da sotto due lunghissime ciglia finte. Un gran bel rossetto scuro gli dipingeva le labbra e uno spesso strato di ombretto copriva le palpebre in un trucco molto comune tra le drag queen.

Non era però quello il problema, così come non lo era la vistosa parrucca nera o il fatto che tra le sue gambe ci stesse Ama, visibilmente eccitato.

Fiore stava indossando la sua lingerie.

Non lingerie qualsiasi, ma quella verde smeraldo, compresa di calze a rete dello stesso colore (impossibili da trovare), reggiseno a balconcino e- per l’amor di Dio, gli stava decisamente sformando le mutandine.

“Potevate almeno mandarmi un messaggino.”

“...Ciao, Sabrina. Com’è andato il viaggio?”

La voce di Ama uscì più alta di almeno tre ottave mentre Fiore allungava una mano a mettere in pausa la canzone che proveniva dal suo telefono.

“Avete una casa vostra, perché non andate là a fare le vostre cose?”

Fiore si strinse sulle spalle.

“A casa non abbiamo mica un completo di questo colore.”

Sabrina sospirò forte. Era da decenni che copriva quei due disgraziati, forse era finalmente giunto il momento di farli camminare un po’ con le loro gambe.

“Ora fai la drag queen.”

Fiore gonfiò il petto.

“La faccio.”  
“E il tuo nome d’arte è Fiorella?”  
Non le piacque affatto lo sguardo eloquente che si scambiarono veloci. Ama cominciò a far spuntare un sorriso da diavolo, Fiore spalancò un poco gli occhi; alla fine fu lui a sorridere in modo ancora più maligno e gli sguardi tornarono su di lei.

“Ho scelto un nome molto migliore. Qualcosa che ti potrebbe suonare familiare.”

Sabrina sospirò. Era appena tornata da un lungo viaggio di lavoro, dopotutto. Si sarebbe volentieri coricata sul letto, se non avesse il terrore che fosse già stato usato da quei due disgraziati.

“E come ti chiami?”

“Sabrina.”

“Sabrina?”

“Sabrina Palermo.”

Un istante di silenzio preannunciò l’accesso di risa da parte di tutti i presenti.

“Sei un disgraziato!” esclamò Sabrina mentre i suoi amici la abbracciavano calorosamente.

“Bentornata! Hai fame? Perché è avanzato un po’ di spezzatino di là in cucina e fidati, vale la pena di assaggiarlo.”

“Si, Ama dice così solo perché si vuole prendere il merito di averlo fatto da solo.”

“Ma non so cucinare!”

“Guarda, dopo trent’anni vi conosco abbastanza da sapere che ve l’ha dato qualcun’altro per pietà di sicuro. Sentite, io vorrei dormire-”

“Senti,” la fermò subito Sabrina Palermo,

“Facciamo una cosa. Qui noi ti lasciamo lo spezzatino e pure la casa libera, ma tu ci devi dare qualcosa in cambio. I fiori mica si innaffiano da soli, sai? Abbiamo pure fatto qualche faccenda di casa- almeno io, perché Ama è un disastro in queste cose. È inutile che fai quella faccia, sai solo lavare i piatti!”

“Non è vero!”  
“E invece si!”

“Smettetela, sembrate due bambini di cinque anni. Allora, che cosa volete in cambio?”

Gli occhi della drag queen si assottigliarono e la bocca si piegò in un sorriso maligno.

“Vogliamo il tuo vibratore a coniglietto.”

Sabrina arrossì violentemente.

“Di che diavolo state parlando?” farfugliò cercando di sembrare innocente. Era impossibile che avessero cercato nel cassetto sotto il letto, giusto?

Per fortuna il viso dipinto della drag si sciolse in una risata.

“Si scherza, sappiamo che sei una donna innocente! Però qualcosa in cambio la vogliamo,” concluse con le mani sui fianchi.

Sabrina lo osservò bene. Le calze a rete terminavano in un paio di tacchi crema, per fortuna non suoi. Il corsetto smeraldo e le coppe vuote la guardavano disinteressati, perché le doleva ammetterlo, ma quel completo a Fiore stava divinamente.

“E va bene. Se ve ne andate vi regalo la lingerie che Fio-Sabrina Palermo ha indosso.”

Gli occhi di entrambi si spalancarono di colpo.

“Ma seriamente?” chiese Ama con voce profonda.

“Sei sicura?” disse invece la Fiore Queen sbattendo le ciglia perché la colla cominciava ad irritargli un po’ gli occhi.

“Tanto ormai l’hai sformato.”

Un paio di braccia le si gettarono al collo in un abbraccio soffocante.

“Grazie, grazie! Lo useremo nel migliore dei modi, lo sai.”  
“Lo so” disse Sabrina sforzandosi con tutta sé stessa per togliersi quella tremenda immagine mentale.

“Ora andate via prima che arrivi mio marito, che ho troppo sonno per spiegargli la vostra presenza qui alle- cristo, sono le due di notte. Andate a casa a dormire!”  
“Subito,” esclamò Ama recuperando i vestiti di Fiore.

“Grazie ancora per i vestiti!”

“Non c’è di che,” mugugnò Sabrina prima di sprofondare nel letto e addormentarsi all’istante, la giacca ancora addosso.


End file.
